Scarlet Letter
by Riza Phantomhive
Summary: A tragic love story between Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuya.


**Hi Guys! Its 2014 alreadyyyy! My first fic for the year! Goshh, I'm sorry! I was supposed to update my other fics but this idea just won't leave me alone! And the next thing I know I was typing this fic! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! (Kinda sounded like Sakurai there haha xD). Anyway, I got this idea from the Song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift and Yubikiri :D. Please enjoy! And Happy new year! **

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Knb :'(. I'm gonna cryy. LOL**

* * *

It was a sunny morning. I was on my way on my to the river banks. Why? Simple, because its refreshing to sat there beside the river and read a book.

When I arrived there, I saw a guy there throwing pebbles at the river. I guess he was about the same age as me. He has crimson hair. I slowly walk towards my usual spot and pay no mind to the red-head. He won't notice me anyway.

Is what I thought but..

"Oh? Hey there." The red-head guy said. His gaze met mine as I look back at him.

I can't believe he noticed me! Its a first time for a stranger. Even my parents fail to notice me unless I was the one who'll approach them.

"You can see me?" I asked. What kind of question was that?

He laughed. "Of course! You ghost or something?"

"No I'm not!" I said, pouting.

"Who are you? I'm Seijuuro." he asked. Seijuuro huh..

"Kuroko Tetsuya." I said as I sat down beside him.

He smiled. "So, you're from one of the richest family in town?"

I frowned. I really hate talking about my family nor our status. "Yes I do." Is what I only said.

"Wow." He said.

"Huh?"

"I said wow."

"Why?"

He laughed again. "You're from a rich family!" He said, throwing another pebble on the river. "My family's poor." He said.

"Oh.. but there's nothing good about it." I said.

"Hm? Why? You can get everything you want!" He said. "Not really. They'll manipulate your whole life. You can't even have your own freedom" I said. Well, I was telling the truth.

Our family requires every heir to be perfect at everything. Which is impossible. There's no way a people can be perfect at anything.

"Really? So being rich wasn't that good?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'd rather be poor than to live on a place like that."

I can't understand my family's logic. Its beyond comprehension.

"What are you saying?! Being a poor's the worst!" The red-head guy said.

"But atleast I has the freedom to do anything I want. And family can be together as family, not like some strangers who happened to live under the same roof." I said.

He sighed in defeat. "Well, you're right. Are we friends now or something?"

"Sure."

.

.

.

.

I sat up on my bed. "That dream again.." I said.

I kept dreaming on those things again and again. Who is Seijuuro? I can't seem to remember.

From what I recall, he's my childhood friend or something? I just sighed. Its no use, I can't remember a thing happened.

I got on an accident when I was 15, I can't remember why but after that, my parents insisted that we should migrate to france. And we do, although I don't know why. We stayed there for 10 years

Its been 2 days since I got back from france. We came back because of our business.

I am Kuroko Tetsuya, heir of the Kuroko Manor. The most influential family around the town of Kyoto. I'm only 16 years old but my family wanted me to take over our family business.

Being a heir sucks. You can't have your own freedom. You wasn't allowed to fall in love.

They will manipulate your whole life, like a puppet.

* * *

My family arranged a ball for me, declaring as the next heir of the Kuroko Manor.

Families with high status around Kyoto were all invited. Including the heir of the Akashi's. I've heard some rumors about him even when I'm in france. On how he easily bring their business back in life. How he conquer the Honshu, including the Kyoto which makes us one of his pawns. They said he has a flaming red hair and a heterochromatia eyes of crimson and gold. Kinda reminds me of someone but I can't remember who it is.

He has a dangerous aura which makes him scary but what makes him even scarier was the fact that he'll kill all anyone who opposes him, no matter who you are. I felt a little uncomfortable with the crowd, so I decided to go out at the balcony to get some fresh air. After a few minutes, I saw a flash of red. Am I hallucinating or something? But then someone approached me. He has a flaming red hair and pair of red and gold eyes. Maybe he's the Akashi they're talking about?

"Greetings, Kuroko Tetsuya." He said as he take my left hand a placed a chaste kiss.

I staggered a bit. "Um.. Are you probably the heir of the Akashi Manor?" I asked.

He chuckled then let go of my left hand. "Yes. Pardon my rudeness, I'm Akashi Seijuuro. The heir of the Akashi Manor." He said while smirking a little.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Seijuuro...

_**'I love you Tetsuya..'**_

_**'Seijuuro-kun.. I love you too.'**_

"Sei...juuro?"

He smiled. "Yes Tetsuya. Its me, Seijuuro. Were you able to remember me Tetsuya?"

I can't remember but somehow, he looks so familiar. His presence were so nostalgic. "Uh.. No but... This feels kinda..nostalgic."

"I won't force you to remember me." He chuckled. "But I hope you will.."

I tilted my head. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing.. Take your time, Tet-chan ~." He said as he walked away from the balcony.

I can feel my face getting warmer as he said that. Am I blushing? What does he mean by that? Is he making fun of me or something? I can't understand. Why did he call me 'Tet-chan?'

"What is he talking about?" I said while pouting.

Minutes has passed and I also decided to come back inside.

* * *

**I'M REALLY SORRY! But I promise I'll update my other fics this week! :) This chapter's a lil bit short but I'll make the next chapters a little longer! Once again, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**Reviews? I'm soooo sleepy.**


End file.
